survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
"Brian"
Title "Brian" ang title ng chapter na ito dahil: * Nakasentro ito kung bakit bumisita si Brian sa lugar nina Eric at kung ano ba talaga ang tunay niyang pakay sa grupo. Character Highlight * Brian * Maybelle * Zack Cast Main Characters * Ieva as Eva * Noel as Emman * Denise as Denie * Reine as Rain * Raymond as Raylan * Ronald as Ronn * Joseph as Roy * Jana as Jinnah * Jheassie as May * Aila as Ail Created Characters * Rei (Indirectly Mentioned) * Eric * Zechariah (Mentioned Only) * Brian * Maybelle * Isabelle * Omid * Angelo (Indirectly Mentioned) * Andrew * Zack * Nina (Mentioned Only) * Aldrin * Rose Summary Matapos umalis nina Rose at Andrew, naiwan sina Eric at Aldrin sa labas ng grocery store. Nagusap ang dalawa kung saan nila balak ilagay ang watchtower. Habang tuloy ang diskusyon, biglang dumating sina Isabelle at Maybelle upang sabihan si Eric tungkol sa isang bagay. Hindi ito natuloy dahil nakita nila si Brian na papunta sa lugar nila. Sugatan siya nang makita ng lahat kaya agad agad itong tinulungan ni Aldrin. Dumating narin sina Andrew at Rose galing sa wood shop. Pagkalapit ni Brian sa grupo, nabanggit niya na na overrun ang ospital at namatay na si Zechariah. Hindi naniniwala si Andrew sa mga sinasabi ni Brian kaya ikwinento niya lahat ng detalye kung paano na overrun ang lugar. Kahit hindi kumbinsido ang iba, pinapasok parin nila si Brian sa loob para gamutin ang kanyang mga sugat. Habang papasok ay nakita rin nina Rain, Jinnah, May at Ail si Brian at nagtataka rin ang mga ito, binilinan ni Eric si Maybelle na siya muna ang bahala sa mga bata. Matapos nito ay umalis na sila Maybelle maging sina Andrew at Rose. Sina Eric, Aldrin at Isabelle nalang ang naiwan sa drug store. Pagkalabas ng drug store nina Andrew at Rose, sinabi ni Andrew na hindi ito nagtitiwala kay Brian na sinangayunan naman ni Rose. Naputol ang usapan ng marinig ito ni Isabelle, ipinagtanggol niya ang kaibigan niya. Matapos nito ay kumuha ng makakain sina Isabelle at Rose para kay Brian habang si Andrew ay nagpahangin muna sa labas. Habang nagpapahangin ay biglang may umakbay si Zack kay Andrew. Nagbiruan muna ang dalawa noong una ngunit napalitan ito ng seryosong usapan ng maipasok ni Zack na balak nitong magpropose kay Nina ng kasal. Sinoportahan naman ito ni Andrew ngunit may kaunting pangamba parin ito. Nagtanong ang mga bata kay Maybelle kung bakit nila pinapasok si Brian sa lugar nila, pinaliwanag naman ito ng mabuti ni Maybelle kaya napapayag din niya ang mga bata. Habang nakaupo si Maybelle ay tinakpan ni Omid ang mga mata nito. Matapos ang kaunting biruan ay napunta rin sila sa seryosong usapan , naramdaman ni Maybelle na mabigat ang kaniyang responsibilidad ngayon na may outbreak na, pinagaan naman ni Omid ang loob nito sa pamamagitan ng pagpayo at pagkanta. Pagbalik ni Isabelle, may dala dalang na itong noodles, agad naman niyang ibinigay ito kay Brian. Maya maya ay lumabas si Eric upang asikasuhin ang tungkol sa watch tower. Kinausap niya sina Rose at Andrew patungkol rito, sinabi nila na wala silang nakitang mga kahoy roon. Maya maya ay sumingit sa usapan si Brian, sinabi niya na may alam siyang lugar kung saan may mga kahoy, kahit na walang tiwala si Andrew ay naniwala parin ang mga kaibigan ni Brian. Naghanda na sila Andrew, Rose , Aldrin, Eric at Brian upang umalis habang si Isabelle ay nagpaiwan para sabihan ang iba tungkol sa plano. Maya maya ay umalis na ang lima, tinuro ni Brian ang lugar kung saan may mga kahoy siyang nakita. Habang nasa biyahe, nagtataka sila kung bakit walang mga zombies sa daan hanggang sa destinasyon nila, sinabi na lamang nila na sinswerte sila. Pagbaba nila ng van, tinanong nila si Brian kung nasaan na ang mga kahoy na nakita niya, hindi ito nagsalita hanggang sa pinatulog ng mga kasamahan ni Brian ang apat. Matapos itali ng mga kasamahan ni Brian ang apat, tinanong ni Brian kung nasaan si Zechariah, sinabi ng mga kasamahan nito na papunta na ito sa Puregold. Nagtaka ang mga kasamahan ni Brian kung bakit hindi nalang nila patayin ang apat, hindi ito sinagot ni Brian at sinabing magiwan na lamang sila ng zombies sa paligid. Matapos nito ay sumunod na sina Brian pabalik ng grocery store. Deaths * None Trivia * It is revealed that Maybelle had a crush on Brian. * October 2 2013 (9:00am-12:00pm) * "Brian" is the least viewed chapter in Volume I of the book gaining only 588 views. * "A Normal Day..?, "Brian", and "Will you marry me..?" are the least voted chapter in Volume I of the book gaining only 12 votes. Other Character's Whereabouts * The first group already left Bulacan.